russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star marks on its 1st Anniversary starts September 29
September 28, 2013 Viva executives recently attested to search for the next singing sensation the unprecedented success of the country's undisputed No.1 hit singing reality show Born to be a Superstar, the poineered, most-watched, trend-setting, longest-running, top-rating and award-winning reality talent search contest marked on its 1 Year Anniversary celebration. Still to come, the No.1 reality talent search show on Sunday primetime TV would be live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum on September 29. Besides that P1 million prize money to winners receibe, cloth them all the biggest names in the field of Philippine design. Also, watch out for the live anniversary celebration party airing every Sunday nights 8:30-9:45pm on IBC-13. Born to be a Superstar franchise in the huge success, accross the world from Asia in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, Chinese, Australia, America, California, Middle East, Guam, Europe, United States, United Kingdom, Mexico, India, Biritish, Hawaii, Papua New Guinea, North America, Canada, here in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in the local version of the hit talent search show. Earning for the success, Anak TV Seal Awards for Most Favorite TV Programs, Gawad Tanglaw Awards for Best Talent Search Program, USTv Student's Choice Awards for Best Talent Search Program, Golden Screen TV Awards for Outstanding Talent Search Program and KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Talent Program. In addition, Born to be a Superstar Online as the first 3D online videoke game in the Philippines to search for the next online singing sensation. Playing the online game can get you a chance to superstars and be a part of an album and concert with a singing champion Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos. The reality talent search is going to launch with the goal to reach 2.5 million youth. The activities planned for the rest of the year will cover 326 barangays and 4,000 internet cafes around the metro, online reinforcement through 20 internet cafe forums. With the rising popularity of Internet sensations, Born to be a Superstar has perfectly this reality search. The new internet platform for superstars. IBC-13's presentation, Born to be a Superstar is the Filipino edition of the newest sensation to come out of American television from Endemol. It made for the new trend-setters Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA are the hits of success. As it did not only boost the Sunday primetime ratings performance of the network but also contributed in the double-digit growth in airtime revenues that began in September. Since it started airing last September 30, 2012, Born to be a Superstar managed to beat its rival different programs from Kap's Amazing Stories and Sarah G. Live, while in 2013 the No.1 remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Sarah G. Live and GMA's Imbestigador in the month of January with an average rating of 41.8% ratings share nationwide, and its February 2013, Born to be a Superstar garnered a first place in a 28.4% in the rating than Pilipinas Got Talent got a 25.8% and Imbestigador which only got 20% as it gained a new legion of fans that consistently as it gained a new legion of fans that give the show its Sunday primetime ratings. In fact, last September 2013, the newest TV craze reached its all-time high national TV rating of 25.4%. In almost 12 months on-air, the reality singing-talent show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being a trend-setting singing superstars to launch a best-selling official album, jampacked nationwide mall shows, concert performers, online game videoke at borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph and the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a trending topic on social networking sites like Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines.TV. The talent search is tied up with some spectacular partners. Media giant VIVA Entertainment is one of the partners with Anja Aguilar endorsing the competition as the star-maker showcased the best among the young Filipino singing talents dressed up in a professional setting. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Born to be a Superstar truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost Sunday night; nationwide mall tours; best-selling albums, TV and radio guestings; sold-out concert and merchandise; online game videoke at borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph; superstar karaoke; numerous magazine covers; and the live performing events from the SM Mall of Asia Arena, the Aliw Theater and Smart Araneta Coliseum. With the show’s phenomenal superstar success, Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos was hailed as the Asia’s newest singing champoion of Sunday primetime TV. Aside from its 1st year anniversary, also together with the Season 2 Top 12 Finalist are the high school of superstars are Tony dela Paz, Anne Bernardo, Carl Malone Montecido, Vanessa Rangadhol, Kristofer Dangculos, John Michael, Jet Barrun, Muriel Lomadilla, Melvin Rimas, Ronald Humarag, Veejay Aragon and Shanne Velasco to perform at the live party will born to rise a singing superstars at night in a production number of 1st anniversary. Hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion and the mister golden voice Marvin Ong with our four judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado with her guest co-host are the Season 1 winner of manpower OPM is Joshua Cadelina. Tonight will see a dreams come true from the Top 12 finalist competing for the P50,000 prize and the chance to compete in semi-finals and finals with P100,000 and P1 million at stake of management contract from Viva Artist Agency and recording contract from IBC Records. Brought to you by Viva Entertainment, the Kapinoy network IBC-13, Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid, PLDT and SM Supermalls. Sponsors by Nescafe, Enervon, Charmee Pantiliners, Center for Pop Music Philippines, Sunsilk and Lucky Me Supreme with radio partners 89 DMZ, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, iDMZ, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock and 99.5 Play FM. Born to be a Superstar being shown on Kapinoy shows on IBC like PBA, NBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. That's a reminder to all their Born to be a Star fans to watch IBC-13 more often as the popular reality talent search from official fanpage Facebook and Twitter accounts. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet.